Líquidos
by Mary-JVR
Summary: Kagome fue engañada por sus supuestamente 'amigos' y ahora debe asumir sus consecuencias ¿podrá vivir con esto? Cap.3 'secretos'
1. Rechazada

LÍQUIDOS

N° 1 ''Rechazada''

-Lo siento, pero su hija es un peligro para la sociedad. No podemos admitirla aquí, lo único que hace es destruir todas nuestras pertenencias- acusó la directora de la escuela Shikon No Tama.

-Pero directora, dele la última oportunidad. Le prometo que no volverá a suceder. Además no tenemos ningún otro lugar, la han echado de todas las demás escuelas- rogó la señora, bastante joven y de pelo rizado oscuro.

-Es que no podemos seguir dejando que esto ocurra. Usted sabe que nosotros tomamos en cuenta su problema y aún así la admitimos aquí, pero ya no va a poder ser y no cambiaremos de opinión- sentenció la mujer ordenando unos papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio- Ahora si me permite, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo parándose de su asiento y llevando a la otra mujer hacia la salida.

-¡Bueno, gracias de todas formas!- dijo esta otra en el momento que estaba fuera de la habitación y era despedida con el fuerte sonido del cerrar de la puerta- ¡Qué educada!- exclamó volteándose en dirección a su casa.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Kagome- llamó la mujer golpeando la puerta tras ella.

-Pasa- dijo una joven de unos 17 años, de ojos castaño igual que su pelo que era ondulado, mientras miraba la TV acostada sobre su cama.

-Malas noticias- anunció la señora ya adentro de la habitación.-Lo que pasa es que te echaron de la escuela- murmuró de una vez.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó la joven levantándose de un golpe.

-Eso, que te echaron de la escuela y ya sabes cuál era la última alternativa. Así que tienes que empacar- sentenció la madre de Kagome.

-¡No! Mamá, yo no me quiero ir al templo del abuelo- protestó la chica- ¡No quiero estar encerrada ahí, cuidando de una perla sagrada!-

-Pero si no tiene nada de malo, y no vas a estar encerrada, puedes salir con la perla, pero debes tener cuidado- le aconsejó a Kagome.

-Es lo mismo- suspiró ella mientras apagaba la televisión.-¿ No hay otra solución?-

-Lamentablemente no, ya te rechazaron de la mayoría de las escuelas y no hay otra opción. La tomas si o sí-

- No iré ni amarrada a vivir allá.- reclamó Kagome con seguridad en sus palabras, igual que una niña pequeña que no quiere comer.

……………………………………………………………………..

-¡Adiós Kagome, te queremos mucho!- se despidió la mujer de su hija dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Sí, te vamos a extrañar- dijo su hermano en el momento en que la chica se subía al autobús.

-Sí claro- pensó Kagome ya sentada en la butaca, diciendo un ''Adiós'' con la mano a través de la ventana y sonriendo falsamente.- Seguro que me extrañaran, si lo hicieran, no me hubiesen dejado partir- murmuró bajito para sí misma. Indignada se acomodó en el asiento con disposición a dormir. Sabía que el viaje duraba aproximadamente una hora, así que lo iba a aprovechar cada segundo para así olvidarse de su divertida, fantástica y nueva vida que iba a tener ahora al lado de su abuelo cuidando esa estúpida ''joya de la familia''.

A su abuelo no lo veía como hace 2 años, porque nunca acompañaba a su mamá a visitarlo, siempre se aburría y entre pasar las vacaciones con sus amigos e ir donde el templo no había donde perderse y menos para tener una charla a cerca de esa esfera, que duraban horas y horas después de la cena, y daban más sueño que contar ovejas. Bueno pero en vez de seguir pensando, lo mejor sería contar ovejas para dormir un rato.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…………………………

-¡Kagome¡Kagome¡Ven!- le gritaba unos niños que debía haber tenido como unos 8 años.

- No puedo, tengo que terminar la tarea- respondía ella a través de otro grito mirándolos por la ventana de su habitación en el segundo piso.

-Es que es urgente, mira lo encontramos- le decía uno de ellos mostrándole un pequeño frasco con un líquido encerrado en él.

-¡La poción para hacerse invisible!- exclamó la niña maravillada para luego bajar corriendo las escaleras hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

-¿Cómo la consiguieron?- preguntó Kagome emocionada con sus manos ya puestas en la reja.

-Fue todo un desafío, entramos a la mansión de la bruja a escondidas por el patio trasero y mientras ella estaba en el baño la tomamos de inmediato del estante y salimos corriendo hasta llegar acá- contó la travesía el pequeño niño.

-Vaya, veo entonces que me ganaron la apuesta, y yo que creía que nunca lo harían- dijo la niña algo triste, pero sin dejar de estar emocionada por lo que traían en sus manos.

-Sí, así que tendrás que pagarnos y nosotros te la daremos- dijo desafiante el infante.

Kagome rápidamente entró a su casa a buscar bajo el colchón de su cama todos sus ahorros para dárselos a los niños a cambio del frasco; le dolía, pero valía la pena.

-Aquí lo tienen- dijo ella pasándoselos a través de la raja con expectación.

-Gracias, toma- le pasó el otro niño- debes tomártelo hoy en la noche o sino no hará efecto- advirtió él con cautela.

-Está bien, gracias. Nos vemos pronto, si es que me pueden ver- dijo ella entrando corriendo a su casa.

-¡Tonta!- exclamó el niño para volverse a sus amigos y reírse con burla. Esa niña se había creído todo su engaño, no sabía que habían llenado la botella con una especie de líquido parecido a la parafina, que hallaron en el sótano de su casa.

Ya había llegado la noche, y Kagome contenta sacaba la poción escondida igual que su antiguo dinero, debajo de su cama. Lo destapó, olía bastante mal, pero había que hacer un sacrificio. Se tapó la nariz y se empinó el frasco tragando todo lo que había en él hasta la última gota, esperando el efecto deseado. Sin embargo, comenzó a marearse, todo daba vueltas como si hubiese estado girando por un buen momento y luego se derrumbó hacia el piso de su habitación, perdiendo la conciencia.

Todo era gritos, su mamá gritando que la salvaran, la sirena de la ambulancia y todo era un caos a su alrededor. En ese instante despertó, vaya ese sueño siempre se volvía a repetir; y como no si marcó su vida. De repente, se percató que estaba llegando, así que tomó su bolso y pertenencias velozmente, antes de que se pasara del paradero; no quería caminar de más; y así que se bajo del autobús.

El transporte había atravesado la ciudad hacia el otro extremo; casi terminaba la zona urbana, era el límite. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de admitir que el ambiente era grato, algo tranquilo con paz fuera de las actividades mundanas, había que sacarle algo bueno a todo esto, aunque fuese una cosa pequeña; no podía echarse a morir o si no todo sería peor, tenía solo que darse las ganas u no lo pasaría tan mal o eso creía.

Caminó unos cuantos metros más por el corto camino de tierra que la llevaba a la gran entrada al sagrado templo, que estaba ya a sus pies.

Miró a su alrededor para ver si había alguien cerca y luego volteó para golpear la enorme puerta con una manilla o tipo de aro que había en ella. Nada, nadie salía; había estado como 10 minutos golpeando y nada. Se aburrió así que puso su bolso en el suelo y se sentó encima de él.

¡Hasta cuando iba a esperar!

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno aquí les traigo una nueva historia, espero que les guste y hagan comentarios de ella.

Nos vemos pronto

_Mary.JVR _


	2. Vidrios enterrados

_LÍQUIDOS_

N° 2 ''Vidrios enterrados''

Ya llevaba media hora, no pasaba nadie, era el colmo que la recibieran así de esa forma, por lo que decidida empezó a gritar lo más fuerte que podía a tal punto de llegar a dolerle la garganta. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos más, el portón se abrió lentamente. Un chico se asomó a través de él.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó toscamente.

-Estoy buscando a mi abuelo- dijo la chica enojada al ver lo mal educado del tipo.

-No sé de quién hablas- exclamó el joven para volver a cerrar las puertas.

-¡No! Espera- gritó Kagome deteniendo el portón con su cuerpo quedando a poca distancia del hombre- Busco al señor Higurashi, soy su nieta. Así que déjame entrar- afirmó ella.

-Y como se yo que no me engañas. Aquí cualquiera puede mentir- aseveró él.

-¿Y para qué necesito mentirte si ni siquiera te conozco?- preguntó ella con una ceja levantada más que la otra.

-No lo sé, tal vez quieras algo de aquí y seas una ladronzuela- acusó él mirándola incrédulamente.

-No seas idiota- le ofendió Kagome justo en el momento que su abuelo llegaba tras ella.

-¿Kagome?- preguntó el anciano.

-¡Abuelo!- exclamó la chica volteándose para abrazarlo con alegría -¡Por fin! Este tonto no me dejaba pasar. He estado como una hora acá afuera- reclamó ella.

-Discúlpalo, es que di órdenes de que nadie podía entrar. Yo había ido a buscarte a tu casa, pero cuando llegué tu madre me dijo que te habías venido sola- contó el hombre ya algo calvo- Bueno, pero pasa, hija. No te quedes parada. Inuyasha podrías ayudarla con sus maletas- le indicó al joven del portón.

-Claro- exclamó de mala gana, agarrando bruscamente las pertenencias de Kagome, llevándolas adentro rápidamente como si pesaran una pluma, alejándose de ellos.

-Discúlpalo- dijo el abuelo- Es que se pone malhumorado de repente. ¡Tiene un genio de los mil demonios!- exclamó mientras entraban al templo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome entró a su cuarto. Era bastante espaciosa con una gran cama y un enorme ventanal que daba al patio principal. La recorrió y se tiró a la cama a pensar. -Menos mal que había llegado su abuelo o si no aún estaría afuera. Además que ese chico era un grandísimo idiota. Era de estatura media, más alto que bajo, ojos color miel y cabello castaño; no estaba mal, pero definitivamente era un tonto. Le pegaría mil patadas si pudiese, sería una gran venganza por hacerla esperar tanto rato, pero lamentablemente no lo podía hacer, su abuelo se enojaría muchísimo y no se la perdonaría, pero lo podía hacer sufrir lenta y silenciosamente; nadie se enteraría ¿o sí?. Además su madre nunca le había dicho a su abuelo de su condición y no tendría por qué saberlo si ella no se lo hacía notar. Sí, una dulce y sabrosa venganza. Aunque nunca se había vengado de esos niños en su infancia, porque su mamá no se lo permitió, siempre decía '' la venganza nunca es buena, mata el alma y la envenena'', pero en este caso no sería nada malo, solo algo de sufrimiento. No se enteraría.-se convenció a sí misma.

Descansó unos minutos más y luego se dispuso a guardar su ropa en el armario, y colocar cada objeto en su lugar, tardó bastante no porque tuviese tantas cosas sino debido a que en este sentido era un poco, solo algo maniática y le gustaba tener ordenado, todo gracias a su querida madre que de tanto decirle que ordenara su cuarto, se acostumbró a hacerlo sin que le dijesen.

Al poco rato de terminar, su abuelo golpeó a la puerta, por lo que se dirigió a abrirla.

-Kagome, pensé que estabas durmiendo- dijo el anciano al verla.

-No, es que estaba ordenando un poco- dijo ella ordenándose el pelo con sus dedos.

-Bueno, es que quería hablarte sobre las reglas y condiciones que hay para cuidar la perla de Shikon- pidió él entusiasmado ya que su nieta por fin lo ayudaría.

-Oh está bien. Ya terminé si quieres puedes decírmelas- contestó la muchacha pensando en lo rápido que se estaba empezando a aburrir.

-Entonces me tienes que seguir- murmuró para comenzar a caminar por el pasillo, a lo que Kagome cerró la puerta de su habitación y fue tras él.

El templo en cierto sentido era grande, inmenso en comparación a las mansiones de los personajes famosos de la tv. Antiguo, de estructuración ambigua, piso de madera y las puertas se abrían hacia los lados gracias a los rieles, igual que mostraban las películas basadas en el antiguo Japón, era estar en otra época a excepción de los aparatos electrónicos y la tecnología.

Iban a lo largo del pasillo, su continuación, por el que había llegado en un principio a su habitación. Habían varias pinturas y pergaminos de la época feudal colgadas en las paredes, también espadas y armaduras. Al final de este entraron a una gran sala; ahí estaba ese idiota, acostado en un sofá cubierto de cojines, con los ojos cerrados, no dormía solo meditaba sobre algo según su expresión. Al instante de unos segundos los abrió sin sorprenderse que estuvieran ahí observándolo e incluso podría decirse que ni le importaba la presencia de ellos.

Luego se incorporó y esperó a que hablaran.

-Como ya ves, Kagome. Él es Inuyasha Taisho- presentó el señor mientras lo veían cruzarse de brazos- Él en este momento me ha ayudado bastante en el cuidado de la perla. Ha sido de gran confianza hasta el momento- comentó orgulloso de él.

-¡Oh! Qué lástima que no pueda cuidarla más- murmuró ella con una sonrisa en su cara, molestándolo. –''Por lo menos la venganza había llegado sola''- pensó Kagome.

En el momento que dijo esto, el muchacho puso sus ojos de inmediato en ella como si quisiera asesinarla con la mirada. Vaya, si había una forma de llamar la atención de él era ofendiéndolo y sí que reaccionaba rápido.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó el anciano confuso- ¡Ah ya veo! No, Kagome él no dejará de cuidarla- aclaró él notando visiblemente como la expresión de Inuyasha mejoraba engreídamente.- La cuidarán ambos- comentó finalmente como poniéndole la guinda a la torta.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo sorprendidos.

-Sí, y como veo que esto es difícil ya que no tienen mucha comunicación, para que mejore, Inuyasha tendrá que decirte las reglas- dijo el hombre sonriendo pícaramente.

-No, definitivamente no. ¡Estás loco anciano!- escupió Inuyasha ante la propuesta de su interlocutor.

-No es una petición Inuyasha, tienes que hacerlo y si no lo haces y Kagome rompe alguna regla, tú pagarás los platos rotos- sentenció el viejo- Así que los dejo solos- dijo volteándose para salir de ahí.

Cuando ya el abuelo salió de la sala, Kagome miró a Inuyasha y murmuró -¡Ni loca!- para luego salir de ahí hacia su habitación.

-¡Como si quisiera!- se oyó el grito lejano de él, que se dejo escuchar con el ruido fuerte de la puerta cerrándose.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kagome sonrió, no tardaría ni 10 minutos y vendría a buscarla se dijo mientras caminaba por el pasillo, pero algo llamó su atención, deteniéndose frente a un objeto del corredor. Era una pintura antigua del templo que estaba protegida por una delgada capa de vidrio. Era gratificante verla, por lo que acercó su mano a ella haciendo la forma de pinceladas.

Estaba concentrada admirándolo, se podía imaginar estando ahí, su vieja vestimenta de sacerdotisa junto a la perla de Shikon que colgaba de su cuello. ¿Era una visión? Realmente podía verlo nítidamente.

-Con que aquí estás- murmuró Inuyasha detrás de ella a la vez que colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de Kagome.

-¡Diablos!- exclamó asustada por él, quebrando la pintura e incrustando en su palma pequeños trozos de vidrios- ¡Oh mierda, mierda¡Duele!- chilló soplando su mano intentando calmar el dolor que sentía.

-¿Eso explotó?- preguntó Inuyasha sorprendido. Sin embargo, miró la mano de Kagome que estaba roja debido a la sangre que salía insistentemente de sus heridas.

- Niña como eres tan torpe- murmuró él tomando de su muñeca para ver la gravedad del asunto- Ven- dijo llevándola a un baño que estaba cercano.

De verdad le ardía demasiado; desde hace mucho que no le pasaba que rompía algo así en sus manos, había logrado manejarlo y tenia cuidado; pero ahora con el susto que él le dio fue inevitable.

-Ten cuidado, si sigues quebrando cosas el viejo realmente se dará cuenta. Y ruega porque no lo sepa- dijo Inuyasha ay terminando- Aunque viendo lo torpe que eres, dudo que no se entere- dijo sarcásticamente fijando sus ojos en ella.

-Gracias por el cumplido- murmuró Kagome con una notable sonrisa cínica en su cara.

-No fue nada- sonrió él también de la misma forma. Sabía que con esto Kagome lo ayudaría- Ahora vamos con lo que de verdad importa- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Cómo? No creas que por esto que hiciste yo voy a cuidar la perla contigo-

-No, eso es lo último que deseo, solo voy a decirte las reglas- murmuró Inuyasha con seguridad. Sin embargó en su cara se vio una expresión de duda- Aunque ¿sabes? Mejor te las voy a pasar para que las leas. Además son muchas y no tengo tiempo que perder- dijo él- Así que sígueme.

Caminaron por el pasillo y luego doblaron a la izquierda. Ahí se podía ver el jardín hallado en el centro del templo, era hermoso; con una fuente de agua en su centro. En esos momentos Kagome quiso estar ahí, se le vino una idea a la cabeza, iba a recibir las instrucciones y se iba a dirigir a leerlas ahí, si es que las leía; pero ese era solo un detalle.

Al final llegaron y quedaron frente a una puerta.

-Esta es mi habitación. Quédate aquí- le ordenó él- Ah y se me olvida. Nunca entres aquí- sentenció Inuyasha en forma de amenaza.

-Como si quisiera- le escupió ella esas palabras con veneno; para luego mirar a su alrededor.

-Toma- le pasó él al volver.

Ella lo recibió de mala gana. La carpeta constaba de cómo 10 páginas aproximadamente, que le empezaron a latear de aquel instante.

-No pienso leerlo- ella dijo pasándole la carpeta.

-¡¿Cómo?!- exclamó este sin recibirle lo que Kagome le daba.

-Lo que oíste. Así que toma- dijo pasándosela nuevamente.

-Ey, lo siento pero debes leerla. Yo no te la voy a recibir- afirmó Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, pero ya sabes. No sé de qué me servirá tenerla si de todas forma no la leeré- aseguró ella mirándolo incrédulamente.

- ¿Así que no la leerás? – preguntó él con una sonrisa en su rostro que de seguras planeaba algo.

- ¡NO!- negó Kagome dándole la espalda para dirigirse al jardín que había visto hace pocos minutos atrás.

-Entonces atente a las consecuencias- gritó él, viendo como ella se alejaba del lugar.

**Continuará...**

**Hola! volví de mis vacaciones, relajantes. Mar, arena y sol; y unos wuashones XD jajajja**

**No me dejaron llevar el pc a mis vacas, por eso no habia puesto continuacion, pero aquí está! Espero lo disfruten!! Gracias por los comentarios!!**

**Xausss**

**_Mary-JVR_**


	3. Secretos

_LÍQUIDOS_

N° 3 ''Secretos''

-Regla N°1: '' No descuides ni te separes de Shikon No Tama a excepción que esté a salvo en el templo Higurashi''.

Regla N°2: '' No dejes que la Shikon No Tama caiga en manos malignas como mafiosos, ladrones, estafadores, entre otras''.

Regla N°3: '' No regales ni vendas la Shikon No Tama a excepción que siga al cuidado de ella al menos un integrante de la familia Higurashi''.

Regla N°4: '' El asumir el cuidado de la Shikon No Tama es un cargo que se ejercerá para toda la vida, se está completamente ligada a ella'' –explicaba Inuyasha concentrado mientras seguía a Kagome, quien caminaba a través de el jardín.

-Regla N°5: ''bla bla bla bla bla No me importa ninguna estúpida regla''- decía Kagome imitando la voz de él.

-¿Podrías callarte? Esto es importante- reclamó Inuyasha como retando a una pequeña niña porfiada.

-No- respondió Kagome avanzando más rápido por el lugar, poniendo atención a las flores rojas que recién nacían entre los arbustos.

-Realmente no sé que estoy haciendo. Tú me enfermas- dijo con una expresión repugnante en su cara.

-Gracias. Siempre tan atento con tus cumplidos- murmuró Kagome por lo que le había dicho.

-¡Es que no se puede vivir así!- gritó como hablándole a un ser superior. Kagome, sin embargo, sonrió y siguió sin prestarle atención, alejándose cada vez más de él. Así que fue hacia ella, tomó su mano y le entregó la carpeta con las condiciones- Sabes ¡Ya me harté! Eres una maldita perra- exclamó sin más para voltearse e irse.

-De todas maneras te dije NUNCA.. ¿Me escuchas?... nunca las leeré- gritó ella indignada por las rudas palabras e insultos que Inuyasha le dio.

-No me interesa, tu abuelo sabrá que tienes medios para saber las reglas. Y su alguna vez rompes una, ya no será mi responsabilidad. Y para que sepas, ya rompiste una- respondió también con voz alzada, desapareciendo de la vista de la chica.

-¡Qué!- se escuchó el fuerte sonido salir de la boca de ella, pero él ya no estaba ahí. Por lo que fue tras él- Espera- dijo ya llegando hacia donde caminaba Inuyasha. No obstante él no hizo caso- Te dije que esperaras- mandó ella bloqueando su camino.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó indiferente.

-¿Qué regla rompí?- lo interrogó ella mirándolo con preocupación.

-Ah- bufó sarcásticamente- Y tienes el descaro de preguntar- murmuró modesto.

-Sí ¿algún problema?- cuestionó ella cruzándose de brazos.

-No, ninguno- se burlo Inuyasha de ella.

-Entonces vamos al grano y dime cual fue la regla que rompí- reclamó Kagome sin prestar tiempo a burlas de él.

-Léela, hermosa- dijo tomando el mentón de ella para luego seguir su rumbo.

-Gracias, pero no- murmuró sonriendo falsamente Kagome para irse a su habitación.

………………………………………………………………………………….

-¡Hola hija¿Cómo estás?- preguntó la voz tras el aparato telefónico hallado en la mesita de noche del rincón de la alcoba de Kagome.

-Supongo que bien- murmuró Kagome con el auricular en su oreja.

-¿A caso no te tratan bien¿Has comido?- consultó su madre preocupada por la respuesta de su hija mayor.

-No, si me tratan bien. Ya sabes, el abuelo nunca permitiría eso-

-¿Entonces?- 

-Mamá ¿no hay posibilidad de volver a casa?- preguntó Kagome perdiendo esperanza que la respuesta fuese un ''sí''.

-Sabes que no puedes. Además tu abuelo se decepcionaría, y está tan feliz de que estés en el templo ayudándolo. Ya está viejo y no le quedan muchos años, por lo que necesita de ti- reclamó su madre para que ella comprendiera.

-¿Pero qué pasará si se entera? Algún día se dará cuenta de todo lo que sucede y no creo que quiera que yo siga aquí destruyendo sus pertenencias y se enfadaría más contigo por no contarle la verdad desde un principio. Y en caso de que eso ocurriera ¿qué pasaría conmigo? Ya no tendría ni estudios, no podría ir a la universidad y no tendría de qué vivir, porque dudo que herede el templo de la familia- supuso Kagome para contrarrestar la opinión de la señora Higurashi.

-Ba…. Que exagerada eres ¿cómo se te ocurre pensar eso? Bien sabes que él no haría eso. Así que deja de hablar estupideces y no intentes persuadirme- la regañó ella hablando seriamente- No sacas nada con intentar volver, ya estás allá y no se habla más el tema. Bueno y ya me tengo que ir a preparar la cena. Además ya es tarde y tienes que dormir para que cumplas con tus obligaciones. Te llamaré luego. Que descanses. Adiós- se despidió de su hija secamente, aburrida del tema de conversación ya que si hablaba más con ella seguiría con todo esto.

-Está bien. Adiós- colgó Kagome el teléfono enojada, y causando que este se rompiera en mil pedazos que cayeron desparramados en la alfombra del cuarto.

Ya estaba harta de que hicieran su vida, y ni siquiera tenía la culpa de aquello. Había dejado todo por venirse a ese lugar; sus amigos, su escuela, todo. Como extrañaba a su mejor amiga, Eri, y a su ex novio, Hojo, que tuvo que terminar con él por esto. Como extrañaba las tardes de ocio después de clases o cuando vagabundeaban por la ciudad, o cuando no asistía a clases y Hojo se preocupaba e iba a verla aprovechando de enseñarle lo que ella no entendía de matemática. Además ellos sabían su secreto, eran las dos únicas personas en las cuales confió de verdad y nunca la defraudaron. En momentos odiaba a aquellos niños que arruinaron su vida por completo, pero en otras pensaba que si no la hubiesen engañado no hubiese descubierto esa amistad tan valiosa que tenia con Eri y Hojo, aunque ahora solo fuese a distancia. Algún día se fugaría a escondidas para ir a visitarlos y disfrutar una tarde con ellos. 

Tal vez las cosas no estaban tan mal como pensaba, solo que este era uno de esos momentos en que después de sentir rabia por alguna situación, llega la melancolía y pena que te invade por completo, al recordar el pasado; y la soledad que llega de repente para luego manifestarse en unas lagrimas que sin siquiera quererlo brotan de tus ojos haciéndote desear que tan solo alguien estuviese allí abrazándote, dándote todo su apoyo y calmándote con palabras de su boca como ''estoy aquí no te preocupes'' o ''ya pasará'' o simplemente un te quiero. Oh, pero nadie estaba ahí, ni siquiera podían escucharla ya que era tan espacioso que podría morir y pasarían horas, días, semanas y quizá meses en que alguien se percatara que estaba sin vida.

Descargó sus sentimientos durante unos minutos, para empezar a calmar su respiración que se volvía cada vez más profunda y terminó con un suspiro. Luego, pasó sus manos por su rostro, limpiándolo y se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa. 

Ya con el pijama puesto, caminó hacia la ventana para mirar a través del vidrio. El cielo despejado se asomaba dejando ver sus resplandecientes estrellas, constelaciones, su luna; algo que desde su casa no se podía apreciar debido a la luz artificial que emitía la ciudad, pero ahora todo aquello era realmente hermoso, un sueño, hasta podía sentir que la luna alumbrara la oscuridad de su habitación y la llenaba de su misterio.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Suspiró, le hubiese gustado haber terminado la escuela, estudiado en la Universidad, luego haber conseguido un trabajo sustentable como para mantenerse y comprar un automóvil, una casa y encontrar a su media naranja, con quien compartir su vida y tener mandarinas chicas (hijos); pero ahora eso estaba muy lejano, teniendo la responsabilidad que le otorgaron era difícil conocer gente y hacer una vida normal. Se sentía sola, estuvo acompañada de tantas personas que la querían y daban su apoyo, que esto era una tortura. Claro su abuelo era una muy buena persona, pero no era lo mismo y era el único que la quería ahí. Oh, bueno no había visto a mucha gente en ese lugar, solo a él y a Inuyasha. Entre los dos el 50 quería que se quedara en el templo y el otro 50 que se fuera.

Pasó sus manos por sus antebrazos como protegiéndose del frío que empezaba a hacer. Ya era tarde, así que decidió que ya era hora de cerrar el ventanal. Sin embargo, al voltear escuchó algo que andaba afuera, en el antejardín o alrededores, entre los arbustos. Miró, había absolutamente nada, ni una sombra sospechosa, nada. Tal vez era su imaginación que la traicionaba de vez en cuando, por lo que se alejo y puso seguro a su ventana. Ya estaba casi entrando a su cama cuando sintió la risa traviesa de una mujer. ''Ok esto ya no era su imaginación'', pensó extrañada, volviendo a mirar a escondidas entre las cortinas y pudo ver dos sombras que se escurrían por la oscuridad de la noche. ¿Qué a caso no tenían una protección? Imposible que fuesen unos ladrones, porque nadie podría atravesar los grandes muros que rodeaban la propiedad y menos podrían ser habitantes del templo, porque no había visto a ninguna chica por ahí. ¿O era posible que ella viviese ahí? Mañana se lo preguntaría a su abuelo, así que no tenía por qué preocuparse.

El sueño la venció, y se acostó en su cama, acomodándose y tapándose hasta los hombros, quedándose inmediatamente dormida.

………………………………………………………………………………...

Estaba desesperada. Detestaba ese tipo de sueños donde su subconsciente le decía que tenía y debía despertar, pero no podía, y más aún cuando podía escuchar el sonido del mar; las olas rompiéndose en las puntiagudas rocas que incrementaban sus deseos de ir al baño, pero tenía que aguantar, aguantar, aguantar, era lo único que podía pensar su mente o sino colapsaría. No pudo más, despertando. Alejando las colchas de su cuerpo se incorporó, posando sus pies sobre el frío suelo y corriendo avanzó hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación. ''Espera. No tengo la mas mínima idea donde está el baño'' pensó al cabo de unos segundo, reclamando lo tonta que era por no haberse dado cuenta antes. El día anterior no había ido y ni siquiera se había percatado, primero por el hecho de haber llegado algo tarde, segundo por haber estado en su cuarto la gran parte del día y tercero porque acostumbraba a ir por las mañanas, y ese día aprovechó el de su casa antes de venirse. 

Apresurada fue por los pasillos y habitaciones en busca de alguien que la guiara. Sin embargo, recién estaba comenzando a salir el sol, por lo que era obvio que todos dormían en ese recinto y más encima ni siquiera sabía si alguien más a parte de los tres, vivía ahí también. 

Su abuelo ni siquiera le dijo donde ubicarlo y no se iba a poner a buscarlo en esas condiciones, así que su única alternativa era Inuyasha, aunque le haya advertido que no fuera a su cuarto. Pero aquella amenaza nunca le importó realmente, así que corriendo fue en dirección a ella, sin importar las consecuencias de esto.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Golpeó la puerta como por sexta vez, pero nadie salía. ''Ese desgraciado debe estar durmiendo lo más tranquilamente, y ella allá afuera esperando, ya no aguantaba más¡como era incapaz de escucharla si el ruido que hacia podía hacer despertar a un oso polar hibernando!'' pensó Kagome sin darse por vencida. Hasta que la puerta por fin se abrió de un momento a otro, asomándose una cabeza entre ella, no obstante, no era la de él, más bien era la de una chica y ahora que lo recordaba parecía ser la de anoche.

-Disculpa me equivoqué- dijo haciendo una reverencia para luego dar media vuelta.

Caminó por los pasillos, extrañada; estaba segura que esa era la alcoba de Inuyasha. No podía estar tan equivocada, o a lo mejor era la siguiente.

Entró aproximadamente a cinco habitaciones cercanas, y todas estaban desocupadas. Por última opción abrió la puerta de la última de la izquierda y….

-Santo Dios ¡Por fin un bendito baño!- exclamó como viendo el paraíso y luego suspiró para ingresar en él y cerrar con pestillo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Regresó lentamente caminando por le corredor. El hecho de no haber encontrado el cuarto de Inuyasha la perturbaba y ………….esa mujer. ¿A acaso era él quien acompañaba a esa mujer a escondidas? Dudaba, es que era tan odioso que dudaba que pudiera tener una aventura con esa chica que realmente parecía una modelo. Bueno no había podido verla completamente, pero su sombra mostraba una figura curvilínea y suave, y su rostro era ''perfecto'', se podría decir. Su lardo y liso pelo oscuro, su nariz respingada, sus ojos negros como la noche daban escalofríos, pero a pesar de que tenía un rostro agradable, algo había en él que no le daba buena impresión o quizá sería solo un prejuicio.

Se hallaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que ni si quiera se percató de lo que había frente a ella hasta estar a unos pocos metros. Levantó su mirada hacia esos dos personajes que estaban fuertemente abrazados, besándose con algo más de pasión. ''Oh, nunca había estado tan incómoda'' pensó Kagome queriendo salir de la situación, pero ellos le bloqueaban su camino.

Ni siquiera se daban cuenta de su presencia y si pasaba por el lado de ellos si lo harían, y no quería interrumpir, porque se volvería mas incomodo de lo que ya era, sería vergonzoso. 

A pesar de que el corredor hacia su espalda no tenía continuación, volteó y se fue por él. ¿Qué haría? De todas maneras interrumpiría, pues no tenía otra opción; giró despacio la manilla de una pieza cercana, intentando hacer el leve ruido posible y antes de escabullirse al interior de ella, los miró de reojo sintiendo que él de pronto la observaba. Cerró rápidamente la puerta tras su espalda, expulsando todo el aire retenido en sus pulmones. Buscó en la oscuridad, el interruptor, encendiéndolo. Estaba repleto de libros, por todas partes. De historia, biología, matemática, lenguaje, idiomas; de todo lo que uno quisiera leer. En la esquina derecha había un pequeño escritorio con su respectiva silla. Se dirigió hacia él y tomó un grueso libro que estaba encima, sin siquiera sentarse lo comenzó a hojear; nada interesante. Lo cerró de golpe cuando algo la jaló de su brazo izquierdo.

-Así que me descubriste- susurró gutural junto a su oído.

�

Continuará...

�

* * *

Bueno aquí traigo un nuevo capitulo que espero disfruten, me costó escribirlo porque he tenido bastantes problemas con gente, personas cercanas y es dificil inspírarse cuando otra cosa ocupa tu mente. Pero ya está todo solucionado, menos mal

bueno dejen sus post! Y muxas gracias por los comentarios, me encanta que me reten jajaja lo se, es q me merezco que lo hagan cuando me tardo en colocar capitulos! XD

pero como dije, lo continuaré como sea

yap saludos!

�

_Mary-JVR_


End file.
